


Mirror mirror on the wall

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, OLD DRABBLE FIC, Other, Sadness, basically Amy died, mirror, not taking care of yourself, so it’s not as good, talking mirror, this was not written today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ this is a old drabble-fic! It’s not as a great as current writing, but let me know if you like this short concept!





	Mirror mirror on the wall

Major character deeeeeaaath kinda sorta maybe-

Mark’s room was dark. The bed was modern and squarish, the end tables the same. The dresser bland and a mirror in the corner, the rest of it empty.

Mark sat down on the ground, the mirror in front of him staring back at him- ‘she’s.. she’s not breathing...’ it repeated as a mantra in his own head. 

Soon enough he started sobbing. He didn’t know how to deal with this- outside and online he could smile... but it hurt. Everything hurt... 

These four walls.. they trapped him. He could get out through the doors, but he.. just stayed. His trap helped him stay okay. He needed to feel okay again....

He kept his eyes wide open as he felt he hadn’t slept in days. The dark circles showed around them, but he refused. He’d dream of them.

So he just sat there. Going insane with his own thoughts.

~

Videos dragged on it seemed. People in the comments or on the media had asked him if he was okay, but it wasn’t like he paid much attention to that any more. He got on and made a couple posts, then left. They didn’t need him. He needed silence.

He pushed off of his desk, his chair going backwards until he got up. Looking around he sighed... it was already so lonely. He trudged out of his office, debating on if food was worth it or not.

~

Mark sat down on his floor again. It wasn’t that he didn’t have anything to sit on- it’s just what felt right at the moment.

When he looked up though, he startled. He saw someone else sitting in front of him... as if the mirror had someone trapped inside. Someone very familiar. He stared, shocked... “I- I don’t understand,” he mumbled, tear stains still on his cheek. 

The person in the mirror simply gave him a small smile, writing out ‘Jack’ on the mirror.

Mark swallowed before- “Hello Jack.” 

Mark knew this wasn’t actually Jack. He was a little deterred by the long slash against ‘Jack’s’ neck, and the long black nails- but his eyes were practically glowing a warm green color. 

‘Jack,’ was just watching him quietly, as if simply wanting to observe.

So Mark started talking.

Mark spoke about the first time he met her. He talked about how he had doubted he’d get a second date, yet he did. Spoke about how sweet she was and the little things she’d do. He even spoke about what the future could have been like if she hadn’t... left. All the while ‘Jack’ listened.

At the end of it, Mark ended up leaning against the mirror. What he wasn’t quite sure of was when he started having a being inside of his mirror.

It was odd, he knew.. but he just silently leaned against it.. this was okay... everything would be fine...

The man in the mirror grabbed his arm and stepped out. 

“Hello there.”


End file.
